Cranston
Cranston & Grafton is the second episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Synopsis Jason, Grant and the TAPS team investigate poltergeists allegedly haunting the children of two New England families.https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/ghost-hunters/episodes-season-2/191528/ Sites The three-story Grafton house was reportedly built 1703 to 1710, according to the homeowner Angela Scovil. Features include the third floor presumably being a refurbished attic. Research done by the team state there is actually a casket buried in a brick vault outside in the barn. Nothing about the history of the Cranston house is mentioned. Investigation Donna presents a case in the residence of the Scovil family, including her 7- and 5-year-old children Cody and Desiree, who allegedly wake up to something tugging their bed sheets and hurling toys around their room. Tricia Bentley, Angela's sister, shows Jason and Grant where a man hanged himself in the third floor over the staircase. Whenever the room is locked, she reports hearing her door rattle in the night. They have reportedly seen this man at the top of the stairs and looking out the window. Desiree tells Jason and Grant that a girl ghost wants to play with her, with Angela adding they had to wake her up and show her sleeping brother to prove it wasn't him playing tricks on her. Following the report of the casket in the barn, the team lead by resident Rick Baker cut a hole in the floor and look underground. Finding a May 1902 newspaper, Jason and Grant help dig up bones that appear to be human and send them to the police to be analyzed. Dustin and Brian, in an EVP session, notice a cat scratching the wall close to Tricia's door and conclude that, based on the claw marks on the door frame, it is causing the door to rattle. When Heather and Andy go up the stairs, Heather's dowsing rods cross and remain so even on the top of the stairs. Andy admits he feels his chest tightens and he leaves to get fresh air. Jason and Grant investigate but don't have a similar experience. The team doesn't label him a liar, but are skeptical. In the basement, Brian and Steve are registering high EMF readings, feel cold spots and hear a noise from the corner. The second case is with the DiRaimo family in Rhode Island. Two sisters and their parents have been experiencing paranormal activity in their home for over two decades, and which seems to encompass all three types of hauntings: intelligent, residual, and poltergeist. Hayley, one of the daughters of homeowner Ken, talks about an instance where all the cabinets and drawers were open in the kitchen and a tall apparition with a light face and dark clothes appearing in the doorway. In the living room, all four family members have heard a woman talking and humming and once when a Shakespeare bust was facing the stairs, Hayley saw it face her in the dining room to the left. Another instance was a friend walking down the hallway getting pushed down the stairs. The beds inside Hayley and her sister's rooms are known to shake once and a while, and Hayley witnessed a female apparition walking across her bedroom and disappearing, after which her mirror and bed begin to shake. The male spirit seems to talk rarely, but the female spirit is very vocal. In Hayley's sister's room, Steve, Jill, and Paula are conducting an EVP session and taking pictures. In the basement when talking to the family, Jason began to feel the sensation of a burning match on his back. Subsequently there was an angry red spot on his shoulder blade, but he can't rule it as something paranormal and doesn't share the information with anyone else minus Grant. Later, as the aforementioned trio bring Hayley to her bedroom for the session, Hayley says she has chills up her right arm and spine. Brian confirms a moving cold spot on those body parts with a digital thermometer. Jason believes she could be the reason for the paranormal activity. Paula chats with Grant and asks if hypothetically the cold spot was a spirit, they wouldn't be bale to prove it was to skeptics even if the thermometer readings. Grant agrees. Results The team records footage of the older Scovil child, Cody, getting up in the middle of the night and seemingly lurking around the room. However, he is shown poking his sister before going back to bed. Jason and Grant think Desiree must be imagining the spirits when she wakes up alone. They suggest setting up a mini-TAPS team to investigate what happens other nights. After a phone call they learn the body in the barn was a cow. When Jason and Grant meet with Hayley, they play for her recordings that say, "Have them go," and show her a photo of Jason's burns. They think the spirits resent Hayley's presence in the house. They admit their proof may not convince skeptics, but the family can use it to analyze future paranormal occurrences. Investigators * Carl Johnson - Demonologist * Heather Drolet - Investigator * Andy Andrews - Investigator * Dustin Pari - Tech Trainee * Jill Raczelowski - TAPS Archivist Trivia * Unlike previous 2-case episode Fortuna & Topton, this marks an instance where the venues were named after the towns they're set in. * In the downstairs of TAPS' office headquarters is the team's 'tech center'. Ron Miliane, part of the Research and Development team, designed new EMF transmitters among other inventions. References Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes